Lucy Stays Out Late
by xXGrayGajeelLaxusXx
Summary: How bad can one night drunk be? Well, horrible if it gets you contracted as the wife of two men. One man your childhood friend, and the other your new step brother. (This is the revised version of my story The NEW Sister of Laxus Dreyar posted on my main account.)
1. Summary

**Here is the Summary of the story since I couldn't fit it all in the description.**

 **When Lucy goes out drinking with a few friends at a new pub, she meets a host there, Laxus Dreyar. Laxus takes interest in her and she often comes to see him. However, a night she gets too drunk, causing Laxus to walk her home where it is revealed not only is Lucy's mother remarrying, but the man she's marring has a son who turns out to be Laxus.**

 **Lucy's mother doesn't approve of Laxus and Lucy's relationship since they are now siblings and makes a marriage contract tying Lucy as the soon to be wife of her childhood friend Natsu. Mr. Dreyar decides to extend the contract to not only Natsu, but Laxus too, giving Lucy only a year to decide who she wants to marry.**

 **A mouthful I know. As you can see it's much different than the old plot, but you'll see later on just how similar things will be.**

 **So what do you guys think?**


	2. Prologue

**This is the revised version of The NEW Sister of Laxus Dreyar that i have on my main account. As promised i was going to redo it and this time a lot better and funnier. Also there are many changes in the plot, but as you'll see in the first chapter i'll post later, it's pretty much the same story.**

 **Anyways thank you guys for waiting on it, here you go!**

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

 _The first time I met Laxus, I didn't know that I had actually met him. He seemed so distant at the time and was gone as fast as he had came. Maybe it was because I wasn't supposed to met him back then. Maybe he was only supposed to be a fraction of my future. Possibly, that was the reason why I didn't know who he was back then. Would things be different now if I hadn't closed my eyes and drifted off into an abyss of darkness? Would it be different if Laxus eyes had crossed mine?_

 _Who was to know that those strong hands that gripped my shoulders were to touch me again? Who was to know that those strong arms that held me were to hold me again? Who was to know that I would even meet Laxus again._

 _No one can say..._

 _Fate was so... nostalgic._

* * *

"My life is all, but normal. "

 _No_

"I have a family and friends but let me tell you why it is un-normal."

 _No_

"You see some people would love to have the life I have for one reason, my brother."

 _Its wrong._

"He has a different last name from me because of _marriage._ "

 _Marriage?_

"No I didn't mind having a sibling; I actually like the thought of having an elder brother, until I met him."

 _But we've already met..._

 _Why is this so wrong?_

 _I've met him before._

 _"Laxus"_

* * *

"Mmmm, Laxus." Blue eyes peered down at me. They where almost gray from how pale they were, but all the more beautiful. They glazed over my form, slumped over the bar counter. Those eyes show great amusement I see. I groan and roll closer to him. "Mmmm, hey...I think you where in my- in my- where am I?"

A hand was placed on the small of my back and green hair grazed my cheek. I peek up through my bangs to see Freed hovering above me. "Mrs. Lucy, your time with Laxus has ran out." I groan again and roll in the opposite direction, away from Freed's hands.

"No, no i'll pay for more time...I'll-mmmm I'llpaymoretimetobewithLaxus." Freed sighs and looks over at Laxus sitting beside me, coolly sipping a glass of straight hard rum.

"I thought we agreed to not get Mrs. Lucy drunk anymore." Laxus sighs, placing his beer mug in front of my head and takes a stand. I shuffle to lean up with him, however my body didn't agree with me. It felt like a ton of bricks, weighing me down. I couldn't hold myself up. I had even forgotten what I wanted to talk to Laxus for anyway. There was a reason. I came here, because I wanted to talk to Laxus about something...but what?

Laxus slowly slides his hands under the bar and down to me legs. He hooked his arm under and placed his other on my back, lifting me off the bar stool and into his arms. I subconsciously curl up into him and clench his shirt. He was warm.

"I'll take her home." He relates to Freed. "She said she'll pay more so i'll do it. Besides, my shift is over."

I close my eyes and take in Laxus's sent surrounding all around me. I want more of it.

Why can't everything just stay this way? Why did Laxus have to become my brother? Why did I fall in love with him. Why did my mother remarry? Why can't I be with Laxus?

Why does everything have to "Why?"


End file.
